


Her Guy.

by Avidfanficwriter



Category: Chris Pine RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Captain James T Kirk, Captain Kirk - Freeform, F/M, Longing to be more, Sad, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidfanficwriter/pseuds/Avidfanficwriter
Summary: A simple friendship is far from the truth.





	Her Guy.

Chris is her guy. Her everything. Her best friend. He’s taken on the role as her partner, the one who has her back no matter what, the shoulder to cry on. He’s the one who comes over baring hot pizza and ice cream after she gets into a fight with her boyfriend. Or comes to her house with countless bottles of alcohol when she has a bad break up with her boyfriend. He swears up and down that he’ll teach ‘that bastard’ a lesson.

He’s the guy that she falls asleep on when they’ve had a long day and are suppose to be watching a movie. She grabs his arm and jumps when the movie scares her or hides her face in his shirt she gets too anxious. She shouts at the television making him laugh when a character refuses to listen to her pleas, “Don’t open that door.”

He’s the best friend that she talks nonstop about him to her group of single girls, going on and on about how he is the greatest guy on earth. He’s the guy who attends parties with her when her dates don’t follow through. Or the guy who pretends to be her boyfriend when a guy won’t leave her alone. He’s the one bartenders call, late at night after she's drank too much and is in no shape to drive.

At the end of the day, Chris is her guy. …but what she doesn’t know, is that Chris wants more.

Chris enjoys the feeling of her head on his shoulder when she’s upset, it allows him to smell her perfume, to let the smell linger on his shirt. He likes the feeling of her wrapped in his arms and her head buried in his chest. He brings over the alcohol when she has a break up because he knows that’s what she needs, that it’s better than her crying her eyes out with another man. He swears to teach the man a lesson because he knows if he were to come face to face with the man that broke her heart, he’d hurt him. He’d find it impossible to break your heart, to leave you.

He is filled with enjoyment and laughter when she fights with the television, yelling at people as if they can hear her. How she groans and curses at the wrong decisions they make. He gives her a small hug, whispering to her "I'm sure if they could hear you, they’d be alive.'

He attends the parties with her because the sight of her leaving with another man, hurts him. He watches her reflection in the mirror when she twirls in the mirror mimicking the actions of a princess and he smiles. The sight of her is beautiful, too beautiful to even explain. Her hair will glisten in the light and she’ll smile into the mirror, trying to look her best.  He watches her put makeup on that she doesn’t need, her natural face is far beautiful than she’ll ever believe. He pretends to be the boyfriend for a chance to hold her hand in his, to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to him.

He receives the calls from bartenders because he’s her emergency contact because he would physically die if something happened to her and he wasn’t there. If he couldn’t be there to tell her that she would be okay, to push her blonde hair out of her eyes with a small smile and small kiss on her forehead. When she falls fast asleep on his shoulder, he gently whispers, 'I love you.’ Because the times he’s told her when she’s wide awake, she thinks he’s being sweet and friendly but she doesn’t see that Chris means it with all his heart.

He doesn’t want to be the guy, the best friend; the shoulder to lean on or the friend who witnesses her fall for someone else.

His request is simple, really, he simply wants to be hers and only hers.


End file.
